general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Franco Baldwin (Roger Howarth)
Maxie reads these two names off Franco's passports Franco Quartermaine Jason Morgan Steven Lars Jerry Jacks | nickname = Bobby (by Karen) The Demented One The Darkly Focused One (by Spinelli) Freako (by Olivia) Stanco (by Josslyn) | family = Baldwin | gender = Male | born = September 14, 1982Heather and Scott conceived Franco in November 1981 when Luke and Laura married. As of 11-08-13, Franco's birthday is said to be September 14. (Revised to 1974)As of 11-08-13, it is believed that Franco was born the same day as Jason. New York Methodist Hospital 533 E 66th StShown on Franco's birth certificate New York, New York | age = | occupation = Art therapist at GH Artist Serial killer Terrorist | title = | residence = Pentonville Penitentiary Port Charles, New York | parents = Scott Baldwin Heather Webber (biological)Revealed on the episode that aired on November 8, 2013 Karen AndersonFranco's illegally adoptive mother had changed her name from Elizabeth Betsy Frank (illegal adoptive) | siblings = Steve Webber (maternal half) Karen Wexler (deceased) Logan Hayes (deceased) Serena Baldwin Christina Baldwin (adoptive) (paternal half) | spouse = | romances = Ava Jerome (lovers) Ally (ONS)Stated on August 13, 2014 Maxie Jones (ONS; 2009) Gillian Carlyle (lovers) Carly Jacks (lovers, 2013-14; engaged, 2014) Diane Miller (kissed; 2013) Nina Clay (kissed; 2015) | grandparents = DV Bordisso Meg Bentley (paternal, both deceased) Lee Baldwin Gail Baldwin (step) (adoptive paternal) Jonas and Alice Grant (maternal, deceased) | aunts/uncles = Brooke Bentley (deceased) (adoptive paternal half) Monica Quartermaine (adoptive step foster) | cousins = Susan Moore (maternal once removed; deceased) | nieces/nephews = | relatives = Jason Morgan (maternal second cousin) | color = #660000 | color text = white }} Robert James "Franco" Frank'Full name stated 06-05-13 in court. is a fictional character on ABC daytime soap opera ''General Hospital. The character was originated by actor James Franco starting November 19, 2009 and was listed as a special guest star before the opening credits. James Franco was last seen as "Franco" on January 13, 2012. Roger Howarth has portrayed the character since May 13, 2013, the character's identity having been revealed on May 29. His only friend/possible love interest is Nina Clay. Background |-|Casting and creation= In 2009, James Franco sought out a soap opera role. Sharing the same agent as Steve Burton, who played Jason Morgan on General Hospital, he went to that series for his request. Franco signed on for a series of 20 episodes that he filmed in three days. He was credited as a special guest star, and first appeared on November 19, 2009. His scenes aired through February 2010. He returned on June 30, 2010 for a summer-long storyline. He next appeared on February 25 and February 28, 2011, bookending his co-hosting job of the 83rd Academy Awards. Franco returned for a longterm stint on September 20, 2011 that aired until January 13, 2012. James Franco recalled first approaching General Hospital to The New Yorker: "I wanted their full treatment, so all I said was that I wanted to be an artist and I wanted my character to be crazy. Franco's friend and colleague Carter, a conceptual artist who Franco was collaborating with on the film Maladies, had suggested that Franco take a soap opera role and play an artist. They would use the material in the film, where Franco plays a former soap opera star. The General Hospital writing staff created the rest of the character, Executive producer at the time Jill Farren Phelps stated, "He’s an unusual character and he has an unusual goal", promising his primary story arc would involve character Jason Morgan. The series promoted the character as "an artist whose canvas is murder". Ken Tucker of Entertainment Weekly compared the characters art installations to a rip off of Jean-Michel Basquiat and Keith Haring. Franco is revealed to be a serial killer and a sociopath, whose vendetta against Jason that becomes an obsession. Michael Logan of TV Guide called Franco's fascination of Jason an "ongoing man-crush." James Franco explained to TV Guide: "Jason is a master assassin who's murdered a lot of people and gotten away with it, which is very attractive to Franco. He likes that danger. (Long thoughtful pause) There's an underlying sexiness to that....if that's what you're getting at. Yes, there's a underlying sexiness to that connection." In May 2013, Roger Howarth returned to General Hospital as Franco, essentially recasting James Franco's original character. Previous scenes were re-shot, to show Howarth's likeness instead of James Franco's. This also marks the first time the character of Franco is a full-time contract cast member, rather than a special guest character, or recurring. |-|History= Franco is the biological son of Scott Baldwin and Heather Webber. He was conceived during a period when Heather had just been institutionalized by her then-husband Jeff Webber and Scott was reeling after his divorce from love, Laura Webber. Heather managed to escape the institution and ran into Scotty at Kelly's diner. The two shared a few drinks and had a one-night-stand, which resulted in Franco. Heather never told Scott she was pregnant and hid her pregnancy. Once Franco was born, his mother sold him to nurse Betsy Frank, whom he was raised by. He was formerly believed to be the son of Alan Quartermaine and Susan Moore due to Heather lying about his true parentage. He did not discover that his true parents are Heather and Scott until well into adulthood. Since he was a teenager he believed that his parents were Alan and Susan and this caused him to develop an obsession with their son, Jason Morgan. He was led to believe that Jason was his twin and this illusion caused him to resent the fact that he was given to Betsy, where he was raised in lack, while Jason grew up with the rich and privileged life of a Quartermaine. His resentment only fueled his obsession. Once he found out the truth of his true parentage, he began to try and form a relationship with his father Scott, and attempted to turn his life around for the sake of Carly Jacks, in whom he develops a romantic interest. Franco's subsequent relationship with Carly faces much opposition and ridicule due to his past. Franco was formerly an eccentric and reclusive photographer, sociopath and serial killer, whose terror of choice was the use of manipulations and mind games. He is also a former graffiti artist. Franco and Carly's relationship deteriorated when she cheated on him with Sonny Corinthos. This was a turning point for Franco and his attempt to start a new life. Carly's betrayal caused him to revert back to his old ways and he was no longer interested in trying to turn his life around. He became re-inspired to cause pain and mayhem and his sociopathic tendencies re-emerged. He began playing mind games with Carly and those that she loves in order to torture them. He also destroyed Sonny and Carly's relationship with Michael. Storylines |-|2009-10= Prior to being seen on the show, Franco witnessed Jason, Max, and Milo disposing of the body of Claudia Zacchara, after she had been killed by her step-son, Michael Corinthos on November 5, 2009. He then sent photos of a re-enactment that he had created of Claudia's murder to Jason one year after Stan Johnson died when Franco gave his boss Jerry Jacks the order to kill him. Franco disguises himself as a homeless vagrant and spray paints his tag, CO77X, on a wall where Joey Limbo and his crew have been hired by Anthony Zacchara to murder Sonny Corinthos and Dante Falconeri. Limbo notices Franco and asks him what he's doing. Franco says nothing but holds out his hand for spare change. Joey throws down some coins which fall to the floor. On November 20, 2009, Franco, still dressed as a vagrant, witnesses Jason, Sonny, Max, Milo and Dante engage in a shoot-out with Joey Limbo and his men. Joey and his men get shot; and Jason, Sonny, Max, Milo, and Dante leave. Seeing that Joey is still alive, Franco approaches his body and steps on his neck until Limbo dies. He then re-positions his body in an odd position. Following the incident, Franco attends the opening for his art exhibit, filled with numerous crime scene re-enactments, which has been organized by Maxie Jones and Kate Howard for Crimson. Maxie is placed in charge of insuring that all Franco's needs are met, which takes a turn for the worse when Franco takes her back to his studio. Later on when the two are alone, Franco blindfolds her, takes photographs of her in a chalk outline, and then sleeps with her. During the week of December 7, 2009, Franco finally comes face-to-face with Jason Morgan, offering him beer and pretzels, unnerving Jason about how much he idolizes how he murders people, calling it art, telling Jason they are the same. Franco is less than thrilled with Jason's lack of respect for Franco and his work. Jason leaves after Franco tells him he saw Michael kill Claudia. Once Jason has left, Franco decides to send Jason another message to let him know he's serious. On December 14, Spinelli goes over to Franco's to confront him about his sleeping with his then-girlfriend, Maxie. Franco tells Spinelli to tell his "Stone Cold" he's not through with him yet. On December 15, Maxie and Lulu break into Franco's apartment to look for photos of Maxie to dispose of them, and they run into Franco's agent Gillian Carlyle, who informs the two young ladies that Franco's back in Paris. On December 18, Franco is in an alley when he is approached by Dante's cop partner Ronnie Dimestico; it is then revealed that the two have been working together for quite a long time. After Ronnie leaves, he is run over by a dark car driven by Franco, and Lulu rushes him to the hospital. Lulu encounters Franco in Ronnie's room after Franco told Ronnie to give Jason Morgan a message. He then exits, and soon after, Jason and Dante arrive. Ronnie, hooked up on a ventilator, gives Jason the message, and CO77X is seen spray painted in Ronnie's hospital room. During the week of December 28, Franco kidnaps Jason's girlfriend Sam McCall and his best friend Carly Corinthos. Franco waits for Jason to come and try to rescue them. Carly manages to escape, however. On January 6, 2010 Franco goes to Crimson to get Maxie for a game with Jason where he would have to choose between Sam and Maxie, but she is not there, so he kidnaps Lulu. Both Sam and Lulu are strapped to bombs. Jason rescues Sam, and Dante rescues Lulu. Franco soon leaves town after leaving Jason a video message. While Jason is in prison to protect his nephew Michael, he kills a man, Carter, who has been tormenting Michael. As Carter loses consciousness, he tells Jason that Franco says "hi." On July 1, 2010, Franco is seen as a homeless person who is holding up a sign saying, "Will entertain for money." Diane Miller comes across him and says she left her purse at home when Franco asks her for some change. So instead, he pulls out a little toy monkey to entertain her and tells her he hopes to get a real one someday as she hands him twenty dollars that she had in her briefcase, and a stick of gum. After she leaves, Franco gets up and spray paints his tag on a crate. When Jason goes home, Franco follows him to Harbor View Towers. The next day, while Maxie is alone talking on the phone, Franco steps out of the elevator and hands her six red roses. When Dante and Jason visit Franco's mother, Karen Anderson, she tells them that she doesn't have a son. Jason and Dante later head to Los Angeles, where Franco is preparing a large exhibit at the MoCA based on his exploits in Port Charles. While searching for Franco, the pair discover a DVD revealing that Franco had paid Carter off to attack Michael in order to play mind games with Jason. Jason chases Franco to the top of a building, which Franco seemingly jumps off of. It is later revealed that it wasn't Franco, and that he simply faked his death. It is revealed that Franco took Aiden Cassadine to give to his mother to raise as the son that she always wanted. Lucky Spencer later reclaims the child without incident or reprisal from Franco. Franco is mentioned when his agent attempts to ask international model Brenda Barrett to pose for a few pictures. Knowing of Franco's history as a serial killer, Brenda turns down the offer, refusing to glorify violence for money. |-|2011-12= Franco is seen in February of 2011, when Brenda Barrett's limo explodes. He asks Jason if he "liked the fireworks." In late 2011, Franco watched Jason and Sam as they prepared for their wedding. In November, Franco followed them on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Franco tricked both Jason and Sam into drinking a drugged beer. He makes it appear that he has raped Sam while Jason was trapped by him and watching on a TV monitor. Jason finds Franco in an undisclosed studio. Franco taunts Jason upon his arrival. Jason shoots Franco twice in the chest and leaves him there in his burning studio. It is later revealed that Sam is pregnant, and at first it is believed that the baby is either Jason or Franco's. The paternity test results come back and Jason, not Franco, is shown to be the father. But Franco had one secret that died with him. In early 2012, Jason finds a disc from Franco. He and Sam play it, and it is a recording of a newborn baby in a hospital bassinet with an ID bracelet that says Baby Boy Moore. They assume it's Jason, as his birth mother was Susan Moore. They have no idea why Franco sent this. In late March 2012, Sam visits the hospital where Jason was born. The only information she finds is that Heather Webber was in the room when Jason was born. Sam then goes to Ferncliff after finding out that Heather is there. Heather explains that Susan gave birth to two babies, and that the one in the photograph Sam shows Heather from the video isn't Jason. Heather tells Sam that Jason's twin brother was sold to a nurse, Betsy Frank. Sam realizes that is Franco's "mother's" name, meaning that Jason and Franco were fraternal twins. Heather is happy to know that she is related to Franco, because she admires his work. Knowing that Jason and Franco were brothers, Sam realizes that the paternity test may not be correct since they didn't take that into consideration. Sam gets a DNA sample of Franco from John McBain, who has connections to the FBI, and has her doctor Kelly Lee do a DNA test against both potential fathers. When Sam gets the results, they say that Franco, not Jason, is the father of her baby. Jason has trouble coming to grips with the idea of Franco being the baby's father, and doesn't know if he can raise the child as his own. It was later revealed soon after Jason and Sam's son was born, that Heather switched the paternity test results as revenge against Sam not delivering her letter to Steven Lars, and Jason is the baby's real father not Franco. |-|2013-14= A mystery man is seen walking into one of The Chew's green rooms. The man is watching a television screen taping AJ Quartermaine and Tracy Quartermaine trying to deal with the disastrous pickle relish showdown because the food experts, the other personnel, and Elizabeth Webber have just recently gotten food poisoning. It is implied that the mystery man is the one that caused the food poisoning. Tracy makes AJ take the blame for the disaster. The mystery man also speaks to the production assistant Todd, but gets him to leave with the excuse that Mario Batali should be treated to. The mystery man is then seen flying from New York City to Port Charles, New York. A fellow passenger comes and sits with him and the passenger asks if he is famous. He replies with a comment about what constitutes being famous or something down those lines. He states that he is going to Port Charles for hopefully both business and pleasure. The mystery man is then seen talking to Heather Webber at Ferncliff. He states that he hurt Sam Morgan and wants to make things right with everyone he hurt in town. He visited Heather to retrieve two video tapes he left with her before leaving town. The video tapes held the truth of what happened to Sam during her and Jason's honeymoon and the truth behind what happened to Michael in prison. Then he is seen renting out the Haunted Star from Lulu Spencer-Falconeri, who has just recently lost her memory of past events and does not recognize him. He is able to avoid revealing his name and states that the party is where he is going to reveal his identity. After talking to Lulu, he is then seen talking to Dr. Silas Clay, who is at the Pier eavesdropping on Lucy Coe's Stephen Clay Experience tour. His guests for the Identity Reveal Party include the following: Carly Jacks, Sonny Corinthos, Michael Corinthos, Elizabeth Webber, AJ Quartermaine, Sam Morgan, Maxie Jones, and Damian Spinelli. When the guests call him "Franco," he answers them in the affirmative. Franco is able to convince Sam and Carly to stop Sonny from killing him on the spot. He uses the standard excuse that he has valuable information that they want to know. He admits that he didn't rape Sam back in 2011 and he only led them to believe that he did. He then shows a recording of him walking away from Sam after he laid her on the bed unconscious. Franco also states that he showed Jason the first part of the conversation between him and Carter while Michael was in prison, but then reveals that the second portion was his attempt to make Carter protect Michael. He is then subsequently taken in police custody and is revealed that Sam Morgan (presumably?) knocked him out. He goes to his bail hearing and Mr. Lazaro, the district attorney, agrees with Diane Miller's "convincing argument", but it's revealed that Mr. Lazaro made an agreement with Sonny Corinthos to allow Franco to go out in bail. He conducts an informal family meeting when he goes to the Quartermaine's Mansion where he talks with his step-mother Monica Quartermaine and including feuding AJ Quartermaine and Tracy Quartermaine. Ava Jerome and Lauren "Kiki" Jerome show up as well. Carly goes to the Quartermaine Mansion to see Franco she invites him to dinner the Metro Court Hotel and he agrees and goes to get ready. Carly gets on the phone with Shawn to tell a lie that the hit that Sonny called off was back on. Franco and Carly are at the hotel on balcony. Olivia tells Sonny that Franco and Carly are having dinner. Sonny goes to the balcony to tell Carly to leave Franco alone. Olivia has vision of Sonny covered in blood she rushes to him and tells him to get away Shawn Butler takes shot and hits Olivia. Later it turned out to be Ava Jerome that was the one trying to kill Franco and shot Olivia. Kiki and Michael make out on June 17th episode and then they eventually go to the Quartermaine Mansion separately and learn that they are cousins. Franco and Ava moved into the Quartermine Mansion. Ava blackmail Franco she told him if she does not get the Quartermaines money that she's going to tell AJ or the police that he was behind the food poisoning. Franco found out from Carly that there was another shooter and he figured out that it was Ava so he blackmail her if he doesn't get a relationship with Kiki he going to the police and Ava agreed. Sonny and Shawn came to the boathouse Sonny ask to leave his son Kiki boyfriend Morgan Corinthos alone and leave the Quartermaines. Franco did not want to leave so Sonny had Shawn beat him up. Alexis Davis came in and took Franco to the hospital so he can get help and also to see if he was match so Danny can have his bone marrow. Franco had a seizure and woke up as saying his name was Jason. Franco left his room he went to see Danny and took him from the hospital to Jason and Sam penthouse. Sam figured out where to find Danny she went to the penthouse Franco came down stairs dress in Jason clothes and kissed Sam and she slaps him and they fight and Franco knocks out Sam and takes Danny. Carly finds him and Danny just as he is about to throw Danny over the bridge. Franco takes Carly's advice and gives Danny back. Back at the hospital Franco was back to normal but he find out he has brain tumor and Franco agreed to have surgery. He pulled threw surgery. Franco was a match to save Danny's life but Franco had cancer cells so he couldn't give his bone marrow. Franco learned that Kiki is not his daughter. Franco was released from the hospital but he had to go to court and got the charges drop. Monica kick him out of her house and Franco moves into the Metro Court Hotel and Carly wished him a happy birthday. Franco learned because of the victims that he's killed over the years filed lawsuit against him making him broke so Franco went back to painting. Diane Miller tells Franco that he should do an art show so that he can make some money to pay Carly for the hotel room. Franco's art dealer comes to see his work and tells him that they suck. The art dealer, however, did like the painting that Heather gave Franco, so he tells Franco to paint more of those paintings for the show. On November 8, during Franco's art show, Heather reveals that she is his biological mother and Scott Baldwin is his biological father, in order to save Franco from being arrested. She recounts the story of his conception, admitting it to both Franco and Scott for the first time, which jogs Scott's memory of that night. She had a DNA test and birth certificate to back up her claims, but due to her past of tampering with DNA tests, Dr. Silas Clay and Alexis Davis confirmed the documents as authentic before her story was believed. After the art show, Franco went home and laid on his couch. Carly came, and Franco told Carly he loved her. Carly also admitted to her attraction to Franco, but said she doesn't trust him still. Then Franco takes Carly home, and they see KiKi shivering at Pier 52. She said the Michael is drowning, and Franco jumps in and saves Michael's life. They go back to Franco's Room and sleep together. The next morning, Franco gets flowers from Heather Webber telling Carly to back off. He is also visited by Scott and they discuss their new-found relation as father and son. On November 20, Heather goes into Franco's Room and he pushes her into the wall. He says if she hurts Carly, he will kill Heather. On December 9, Heather gets Franco out if the way and goes to kill Carly when she is out of the shower. Franco comes back, and they fight over the knife. Franco gets it, and stabs Heather in the chest. She falls down and dies. Then he puts her in a laundry cart, and Diane helps him push it outside. When he gets outside he runs into Lucy Coe. Lucy talks about Scott Baldwin, Franco's New Father. After she leaves, Franco puts Heather's body in his car and drives off to the Cementery. Sonny Corinthos and Shawn Butler forced Carlos Rivera to dig up his grave, and he tells them that he is the sister of Lily Corinthos. So they leave with a big empty burried grave. Franco comes and is shocked that somebody burried a grave. He puts Heather's body and puts dirt over it. When he leaves, Heather's hand pops out of the ground. Meaning that Franco did not kill Heather Webber. In 2014, When Carly is kidnapped by Heather Webber Franco is believed to have taken her. With Kiki being the only one who believes Franco, she decides to go to the miscaviage institute where Heather is at. Kiki later arrives at the police station to tell Franco. Franco then confides to Kiki that he killed Heather. Kiki wanted to tell Dante but Franco explained to Kiki that he did it to protect Carly because Heather wanted to kill her. Knowing that he is innocent and doesn't have Carly Kiki pretends to faint while Franco escapes. As a result she ends up in jail. Meanwhile Franco learns from Emma, Spencer and Cameron that they saw Heather at Wyndemere right where Cesar Faison and Stephen Clay (AKA Caleb Morley) were at. With the clock ticking Franco arrives at Wyndemere, where he finds Carly. However, Carly and Franco's reunion is short lived when Heather arrives and Franco tells her that he rejects her stating that Alan and Susan are his parents and that Jason is his twin. Franco puts Carly down and tells Heather to get out of the way he tells her that he wishes he could slit her throat and watch her choke in her own blood and the woman that he loves will never look at him like he is a monster. With Heather not getting out of the way Franco is about to stab her when she takes out a gun and shoots him. Heather is about to shoot Carly but Franco gets the upper hand and stabs her in the foot. Heather and Franco fight over the gun but Heather pushes Franco and buries the bullet even deeper in Franco's chest with him screaming Carly's name. Just as Heather is about to shoot Carly, Anna Devane shows up and arrests Heather. Franco and Carly have a moment where Franco thanks her and tells her "I love you" he admits that he did not know what that meant but that she taught him that. With Franco slipping away Carly tells Franco "I love you too". Franco along with Carly is taken to General Hospital where he crashes. Michael and Morgan take Carly to visit Franco however just as she is about to do that the doctors tell Carly that they have to take Franco into surgery because he has lost a lot of blood. Before they wheel him in Carly tells him not to give up and that she will be there waiting for him. Franco recovers from the gun shot wound and goes on with his life. Franco has really hard time finding a job and he lost his ability to make art because the tumor was removed. Carly tells Franco that Sonny shot A.J. and says that he will keep it a secret. When the to find out that Ava is hiding something and they try to find out what it is. They go looking for A.J.'s phone and they find out that Ava killed Connie. In June of 2014, Franco moves in with Carly much to Josslyn's dismay. Josslyn is so upset that she kicks him in the shin and steps on his foot. The next day Josslyn plays a prank on him. Franco gets jealous because of how much time Carly is spending with Sonny, that he goes to Michael to tell him that Sonny killed AJ but Carly stops him. When Sonny finds out the Franco almost spilled the beans he threatened to kill him but Sonny said that Carly is the only thing keeping him alive. When a jealous Franco gets the opportunity from Ava to "eliminate" Sonny from Carly's life, he decides to take it but Spencer catches him in the act and threatens to tell Carly what he is up too. Franco was hired by Dr. Liesl Obrecht to teach art at General Hospital. There, he met and befriended Nina Clay. Nina told him she saw Carly and Sonny kissing, and Kiki later confirmed that Sonny and Carly slept together, and Franco hatched a plan to get revenge on them. He proposed to Carly and have her a blue eye necklace with a camera in it. Franco managed to get Sonny and Carly to confess there role in AJ's murder and recorded it. Franco went to Ferncliff and made amends with Heather. He told Heather she was right and planned to break her out so she could attend his wedding. The night before the wedding, Franco spent time with his father, which he later acknowledged that he enjoyed in a letter to Scott. On the day of Carly and Franco's wedding, Shawn showed up to kill Franco, but Heather had captured Shawn's loved Jordan Ashford and he was forced to leave without killing Franco. At the wedding, Franco played the video of Sonny talking to Carly about his guilt over killing AJ. Michael denounced Carly and walked away. Carly confronted Franco about hurting Michael to get back at her and then ran after Michael. Franco left a memory stick for Scott to use to build a case against Sonny before he left. Franco found Heather holding Carly at gunpoint. Franco admitted that the tumour wasn't what made him kill and it was part of who he was, but Carly convinced him he had changed. Heather begged Franco to let her shoot Carly, but Franco told her not here and took them to where Shawn and Jordan were. Franco then took the gun from Heather and said he was going to kill all four of them, but he instead he left them there and told them there and scared them into believing he might have rigged a bomb to explode if they try to leave; he didn't. Franco then leaves town with Nina and Ava's baby. Eventually, the PCPD caught up with them and arrested Franco and Nina. Franco's lawyer tried to use the insanity plea, but it didn't work. Franco was sent to Pentonville and showed up in time to stop Sonny from killing Johnny Zacchara. Franco told Sonny that he wasn't afraid of him. Sonny shoved a makeshift shiv into Franco's hands and the guards throw him into solitary confinement. |-|2015= Franco got out in time to hear that Sonny and Julian were planning a prison break. He told them he would rat them out to the guards unless they let him use their phone. Franco gives Nina a call to check up on her. He becomes worried when Heather talks to him and says she is going to kill Nina to get back at him. Franco tells Julian and Sonny that he is going to rat them out to the guards if they don't let him come with them. Franco provides a distraction while Julian and Sonny get some prison guard uniforms. Disguised as prison guards, Sonny, Julian, and Franco take Ava and they all leave Pentonville. Ava and Franco argue about Nina, annoying Sonny and Julian. Julian takes his eyes off the road for a moment and they crash. Franco and Ava escape out the back while Sonny and Julian engage Johnny and Carlos in a gun fight. Ava asks Franco to give her his gun, so she can defend herself. Carlos gets the drop on them and holds Ava at gunpoint. Ava begs Franco for help, but Franco leaves to rescue Nina. He makes it to Shadybrook to find Heather about to shoot Nina up with LSD. Franco manages to get the needle with Nina's help. As Heather leaves she says he may have saved Nina but she still wins because Franco and Nina will be separated. In order to prevent a separation Franco injects himself with LSD. Crimes Committed |-|2000s-2011= *Serial killer 2000s *Supplied Jerry Jacks with the manpower to rob the Metro Court Hotel 2007 *Ordered Jerry Jacks to kill Stan Johnson 2008 *Killed Joey Limbo after a mob shoot out 2009 *Stalked Jason Morgan 2009 *Suspected of hitting cop Ronnie Dimestico with a car 2009 *Threatened Josslyn Jacks many times *Kidnapped Carly Jacks 2010 *Kidnapped Sam McCall 2010 *Kidnapped Lulu Spencer 2010 *Blew up two warehouses 2010 *Indrirectly responsible for the rape of Michael Corinthos 21, 2010; additional information on May 30, 2013 *Kidnapped Elizabeth Webber's newborn son Aiden Spencer 21, 2010 *Held a woman at gunpoint during "Francophrenia" 23, 2010 *Strangled a videographer during "Francophrenia" 23, 2010 *Followed and stalked Jason and Sam Morgan to Hawaii 2011 |-|2013-14= *Poisoned Pickle Lila and Pickle Eddie 2013 *Made it appear that he had raped Sam Morgan 2011, retracted on May 29, 2013 *Kidnapped Danny Morgan 18, 2013 as [[Jason Morgan (Steve Burton)|Jason Morgan]] *Knocked Sam out and took Danny again 19, 2013 as Jason Morgan *Stole Heather Webber's paintings, and sold it as his at an art show 2013 *Stabbed Heather Webber and buried her alive (she survived) 9, 2013 *Arrested for the "murder" of Carly Jacks (he was being framed by his mother, Heather Webber) 31, 2014 *Escaped from police custody 4, 2014 *Stabbed his mother in the foot after she shot him 2014 *Vandalism; painted graffiti all across the walls in his suite at the Metro Court Hotel (it is later revealed that he did this to intentionally land himself in police custody to get information out of Carlos Rivera about Ava Jerome) 2014 *Obstruction of justice; lied to Anna about not knowing where A.J's phone was despite having it anyways 2014 *Obstruction of justice; fled to Portland, Oregon to have Spinelli fix the recording, and to hide from the PCPD 2014 *Lied to Anna Devane about why he & Carly took A.J.'s phone & ran with it (he claimed he just wanted to download vacation pictures for Michael) 2014 *Tried to infiltrate Carly Jacks' laptop under the orders of Ava Jerome 31-Aug 1, 2014 *Did not report when he found Spencer Cassadine, knowing he's been reported missing 1, 2014 *Put a camera in a necklace he gave Carly in order to spy on her 29, 2014 *Spied on Carly 29-Nov 4, 2014 *Paid the warden at Miscavage to sneak Heather out (the warden failed) 23, 2014 *Revealed to everyone at his wedding that Carly and Sonny had sex and that Sonny (not Carlos Rivera) murdered A.J. 3, 2014 *Fired a shot at Shawn Butler 6, 2014 *Held his mother, Heather Webber at gunpoint 6, 2014 *Claimed to have rigged the warehouse he trapped Jordan, Shawn, Heather, and Carly in with explosives 11, 2014 *Aided and abetted Nina Clay in the kidnapping of Avery Jerome 12-Dec 12, 2014 *Court misconduct; threw an outburst in the middle of his and Nina's hearing to try and get an insanity plea 21, 2014 |-|2015-present= *Appropriated Sonny's contraband cell phone 19, 2015 *Called Nina from prison pretending to be Alexis 19, 2015 *Bribery; bribed the prison guard into returning the contraband cell phone 23, 2015 *Beat up a prison guard 28, 2015 *Impersonated a prison guard 29, 2015 *Beat up a second prison guard 29, 2015 *Escaped from Pentonville along with Sonny, Julian, and Ava 29, 2015 *Held his mother, Heather Webber at gunpoint 3, 2015 Health and Vitals *Presumed dead after being shot twice by Jason Morgan 2012 *Threaten with a gun by Sonny 2013 *Strangled by A.J. Quartermaine 2013 *Had a pistol whipped at him by Sam Morgan 2013 *Had a hit out on him; Sonny Corinthos ordered Shawn Butler to shoot him, but stopped it and then Carly re-launches the kill; Shawn didn't shoot Franco as a result 10, 2013 *Almost got shot by Ava Jerome (Olivia Falconeri was shot instead) 10, 2013 *Hospitalized after being assaulted by Shawn Butler under the orders of Sonny Corinthos 2013 *Had a seizure 2013 *Diagnosed with a brain tumor and underwent surgery 2013 *Jumped into freezing water to save Michael Corinthos from drowning (he saved him) 12, 2013 *Framed by his mother, Heather Webber for "murdering" Carly 31, 2014 *Shot in the shoulder by Det. Dante Falconeri while trying to escape police custody 4, 2014 *Shot in the abdomen by his mother, Heather Webber 11, 2014 *Kicked in the shin and had his foot stomped on by Josslyn Jacks 17, 2014 *Threatened several times by Sonny Corinthos (who told him and Carly, he'll blow his brains out if he tells Michael Corinthos about Sonny shooting A.J.) 2014 *Ambushed by two armed thugs in an elevator at the Metro Court Hotel under the orders of Ava Jerome 28, 2014 *Kidnapped; taken against his will to Ava Jerome's penthouse by those two thugs 29, 2014 *Had his arm twisted by Spencer Cassadine 1, 2014 *Trapped in an elevator with Nina Clay 14-18, 2014 *Repeatedly punched an elevator door 18, 2014 *Had another hit out on him ordered by Sonny and therefore was almost shot and killed by Shawn (Shawn didn't finish the job because Jordan was in danger) 2014 *Assaulted by Sonny 23, 2014 *Rendered unconscious in a car accident caused by Johnny Zacchara and Carlos Rivera under Fluke's orders 30, 2015 *Injected himself in the neck with an overdose of LSD 3, 2015 *Having LSD induced hallucinations 4, 2015-present Family tree References Category:Baldwin family Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional artists Category:Fictional celebrities Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional serial killers Category:General Hospital characters Category:Illegally adopted children Category:2000s Category:2010s